Shugo Invasion! xD
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: On hold until furter notice... P writer's block's a b!tch...
1. Expected, Yet Unexpected

ZOMG! The Shugo Chara Characters came over to our world! Oh, how fun! Well, fun for us anyways…. Watch, as I, and my insanely short, Bishie-obsessed friend Lisa embark on the greatest adventure of our lives: Shugo Charas in OUR WORLD! We're havin' lots of fun and drivin' everybody BONKERS!! XD there will be lots of **Random Moments **and **Awkward Situations **so long as we both shall live! This I promise! There will also be mentions of Amuto, as well as other pairings. Warning, also mentioned is the following:

Tadase bashing

Glomping **(by Lisa)**

Throwing of random fruits

Perverted cat boys

Youtube **(which we don't own T.T)**

Crazy anime obsessed girls **(that's us!)**

**More Tadase bashing**

**Hyperness (ME!)**

Chibi moments

Cursing

**RANDOMNESS!!! **XD

**Akira: **Welcome~Nyaa!! XD *****is bouncing around*****

**Ikuto: ***_is staring at my hyperactiveness_***** you didn't even have anything! Why areyou hyper!?

**Akira: **KYAA!! I'm super excited!!! XD This is my first Shugo Chara story ever wor**k**ed on!

**Cast: **Ohh….that's great!

**Amu: **Hopefullyshe'll be nicer than the other authors…

**Kiki: **Don't count on it…*_sweatdrops_*****

**Cast: **Oh. Well then…*****_all burst out crying_*** **_**WAAAAAAHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! SAVE US!!**_

**Akira: ***stops bouncing and does evil pose* Yep! Muahahahahahaha!!!

**Kiki: ***sigh*** **Neither Akira nor Lisa ownShugo Chara (no matter how much they want to. ~Us: Waaahhh!!! *crying*)

_*__blah__* _~doing

"Blah"~ talking

'_Blah__'_~ thinking

**Chapter 1: ****Unwanted, Yet Expected Visitors**

It was a nice day, Monday to be exact, and the people were at peace just enjoying the beautiful day……Unless of course you happen to be a certain short, anime-addicted glompaholic named Layla. The said girl had just come out of a bookstore** (**won't say which one**), **and was now skipping down the street with her copy of the newest edition of Shugo Chara. She had been waiting for this for about two weeks now; after having to get her friends' permission to pre order the book for her, and begging for her to pay for it…**(A/n:**_*__sigh__*_**)……**

She suddenly stopped, when she heard a noise a couple feet to her right. Grinning like a madman, she ran towards the source and ended up in the park, which was, conveniently, only two blocks from her home. Looking around, her grin appeared to get bigger (if that's even possible) as Layla finally spotted the object of her desire: ice cream. **(A/n**_**:**__*__sweatdrops__*_**) **

Charging over to the Ice Cream stand, it looked like a dust storm had hit, since, all of the customers that had previously occupied the space surrounding the stand, were now sprawled out all over the place in random directions. Some even ended up in the trees of the conveniently placed nearby woods. Stepping up to where the petrified ice cream guy stood bug-eyed and quaking in his now soaked underwear, Layla got a starry-eyed look on her face as she looked at all the different treats they had. Then, **it** happened. She suddenly got this really scary psychotic look on her face; which of course scared the shit out of the poor guy even more (literally), and she was about to say something (A: probably stupid-L: Hey!), when her pocket started playing My Boy (I don't know if it can be a ring tone or not), and she had to stop.

Knowing instantly who the person on the other end was, she wasted no time in answering it; completely forgetting about the poor, cowering ice cream man, or so he hoped, she pulled the thing out of her pocket and held it up to her ear. This in fact, was the biggest mistake of her life. The moment it touched her ear she had to hold it at arms-length once more, as a resounding _"__**HELLOOOO!!!!!!**__" _reached her eardrums. The force of it was so strong that the poor girl was sent back about two feet, thus effectively crashing into the stand…and spilling the ice cream stash. She stared……and cried…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ **In Some Other Universe** ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The Guardians decided to have a picnic today since there wasn't any school. Everybody had brought something to share for this. Yaya and Kukai brought cakes, cookies, and soda. Nadeshiko made sandwiches and tea, as well as ice cream (me: de ja vu, much?). Tadase brought games and chips; and Amu was stuck with the entertainment, Utau. They thought that it was actually turning out to be a fun day. Oh how very wrong they were…

A few hours into the picnic, who should appear but Ikuto the Perverted-Cosplay-Catboy-Who-Stalks-Amu!? XD Jumping down from the tree branch he was sitting in (*coughstalkingcough*), he walked up behind Amu as she was speaking to Yaya about something and…hugged her around the waist and whispered, "Hey Amu-_koi_.", before biting her ear. She blushed.

Tadagay---I mean, Tadase finally noticed Ikuto's presence (~perceptive, isn't he? ~) and quickly rounded on the poor cat-boy, yelling, "What are you doing here you cat!! Get away from Hinamori-san!!" Amu, who was still a blushing mess, had sort of calmed down enough to speak, "T-Tadase-kun i-it's fine, really--", she would've said more, but at that moment a swirling blue and pink portal (me: XD) showed up in the sky above their picnic area. Everyone was trying to hold onto something for dear life. The group was hanging onto the trees, Ikuto had Amu, Kairi somehow got Yaya, and the charas somehow managed to get back to their owners. Not like any of that actually helped much… With a collectively terrified scream, the guardians and friends went tumbling through the air and into the portal.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Back with Layla ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Her little game was over for now; fake crying was indeed one of her greatest weapons, next to blackmail. Nothing beat blackmail……'_except for maybe Akira-chan_,' she sighed, '_that girl is scary__._' Anyways, the girl was now eating ice cream, it also happened to be her favorite—CHOCOLATE—and was sitting on a bench. You could tell she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings (except for the ice cream) by the way her eyes would get hazy and a sort of dazed look came on her face. She was thinking back to that phone call she had gotten earlier at the ice cream stand (A/n: she's sitting on a bench in front of the forest now). Her friend sounded pretty serious, and she's never been wrong before…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Flashback Time! XD**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few seconds after Layla had stopped her waterworks_ **(me:** _FAKE!!_**)**, _she walked over to where her cell phone had landed and put it back to her ear. She could hear laughter on the other end, and she knew the owner of that phone didn't usually laugh that much. There only one logical explanation for this: the Shugo charas… Layla got pissed, and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk (lol. ^-^); she pushed the speaker button, took a deep breath, and…_

"_**STOP LAUGHING **__YOU GUYS__**! **__IT'S __**NOT **__FUNNY!__**"**__ she yelled into the receiver. The laughter stopped almost immediately, though, she swore she heard someone cursing her in the background. Something around the lines of 'damn short person' and 'kuso, that hurt my ears!', or something like that…_

_She was about to yell at them some more, when she suddenly heard another voice…and they sounded _pissed_…_

'_Oi Risa, Kiki, Yori, and Shadow!! What the hell are you guys doing with my phone?!' the voice yelled. Recognizing the voice instantly, she paled and flinched away from the phone slightly. From the other end she could hear a soft 'oh shit' from one of the charas. 'Must have been Shadow' she thought. It was dead quiet after that……and then the screaming began. She heard multiple things, such as:_

'_It wasn't my idea-nya!' __**(**__Risa__**)**_

'_**I**__ didn't take it!' __**(**__Yori__**)**_

'_Stop glaring! You're scaring me!' __**(**__Kiki-duh__**)**__ and the ever present…_

'_You have no proof-nya.' __**(**__Shadow__**)**_

_They were all talking at the same time; she could barely tell who was saying what. Then suddenly there was a chorus of "__**DON'T KILL US!**__" and then the sound of the phone being dropped as they made their escape. It was quiet again, till she heard a silent 'I'll get them later' as she came and picked up the deserted phone._

'_**Moshi moshi.**__' She said._

"Hey Akira-chan!_' said Layla '_'How are doing?"

'_**Hn? Nothing much right now…just finished some new fanfictions earlier… Hey, actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about.'**_

"Hmm? What would that be exactly? Did something happen?"

'_**No, that's not it….I was just wondering…has anything…**__**strange**__** been happening to you lately?'**__ Akira asked hesitantly._

"Well what exactly do you mean by strange?! Cuz you know, I'm not exactly_ normal _myself?"

'_**Anything out of the ordinary! I'm talkin' **__**serious strange**__**, not your version. Aliens…. spacecrafts….portals that send people from other dimensions falling from the sky…stuff like that!' **__she__yelled/growled._

"Oh…well then no, I haven't really… Why? Is something bad happening?!"

'_*****__sigh__*** No Layla. It's just…I'm getting a very strange feeling that's telling me something big is going to happen today…but I don't know what…'**_

"Wow. That sounds bad."

'_**Layla.'**_

"Yes?"

'_**It **__**is**__**serious!' **__growled/yelled Akira._

"Oh.", _was her oh-so-smart reply. Akira growled._

''_*****__sigh__*** Just keep eyes peeled for anything suspicious, and **__**call**__** if something happens; or else.' **_

"Yes mam!"

'_**Good.',**__ then she hung up._

_Staring at the phone for a few seconds, she got bored, closed the phone, and went back to the ice cream guy (who was apparently still scared) and asked him for a chocolate cone. Her mood instantly brightened when he said se didn't have to pay for it. So she smiled, and walked off with her treat to find a seat. Completely obvious as the poor guy sighed and began crying tears of joy as he saw her go._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback XP~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

So now her she was, sitting on a deserted bench, near the woods, behind the park. She sat there and ate her ice cream, slowly but surely getting her senses back. She suddenly heard a sort of cracking sound. Like the sound of bubble wrap being popped on Christmas. She shrugged it off and continued eating her cone, which was by now melting. About five seconds later there was yet another crack; but this one was so loud, that it actually made her jump out of her seat (still holding the cone) looking around like a deranged squirrel. Layla sighed, and sat back on the bench. As she was about to take another lick, she heard a loud _*thump*_ behind her, as something heavy fell to the ground. Curious as ever, she was about to go over and investigate, when something small and slightly heavy fell onto her head; a second later something else fell into her ice cream , covering her face with it. Looking down, she was shocked to see…

**Akira:** And this is where I stop! So how was it for my first try?

**Ikuto:** What the heck! What happened to me?! You promised me screen time! _*****__looks pissed_*****

**Lisa:** My ice cream!! Nooooooooo!!!!!

**Akira: **_*****__ignores that*_ what are you talking about?! You did get screen time!

**Ikuto:** Oh yeah?! And what was that, like, one line?

**Lisa:** _*****__crying_***** my ice cream……

**Akira:** Well think of it this way at least you got to make her blush? And you got to bite her ear! That was a bonus!! You should be happy!!

**Ikuto****:** I guess…_*****__looks over at Amu and smirks__*****_

**Lisa: *******_stops crying and munches on chocolate pocky_*** **Hey, what was up with that pink and blue portal-thingy?

**Akira**_**: **_Oh that, well I figured that since this is mostly Amuto fic-ness,I'd just use that combo for their universe! ^o^ wasn't that smart?!

**Ikuto and Lisa:** *stare*

**Akira:** whatever, you guys aren't much fun once u turns against me…but no matter. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!! I want--no, demand--everyone who reads this story to review like the wind!! More reviews = a happy us = MORE UPDATES!! YAY!! This one was almost 3,000 words!! HUZAH!!

**Kiki:** remember, reviews are love but not forced.

Shadow: and any flames will be used to burn Ikuto's violin…or his hair…and if you're a Tadase supporter, they will be used to set his butt on fire…

**Both:** please R & R!!

**Ikuto:** And for the love of all that is sane and music, don't flame!!

_**~BYE!**__!_


	2. A Battle in the House of DooM

Akira: **Yosh!! Omg I have reviews!!**** ***_does happy dance_*** ****This is AWESOME!!!** **XD**

Lisa: *_joins my happy dance_* **Yay!**

Amu/ Ikuto: **What the heck**/**People actually read this crap?!**

Akira: _*gasps dramatically* _That is so mean! _*pouts*_ you guys are lucky I love you so much, or I would've just killed you off and made it a Tadamu…*shudders*…

Lisa: And on that note…somebody do the Disclaimer!!

Shadow, Kiki, Risa, & Yori: Theses crazy girls do not own Shugo Chara or anything else copyrighted. But they do, in fact, own us and the plot.

L & A: Enjoy! _*snickering evilly*_

I & A: _*freaked out* _

Akira: Also, this chapter was mostly written by Lisa, enjoy!

_*blah*~ doing_

"Blah"~ _talking_

'_Blah'_~ _thinking_

**Chapter 2:** **Unwanted, Yet Expected Visitors** part.2!!

Layla was shocked to see a familiar looking miniature cat-like chara with blue hair, black ears, black cloths, and a cross over his chest that was currently covered in _her_ ice cream! She almost growled at that, but decided against it…for now. Tilting her head slightly to the right, she suddenly became aware of the slight weight on her head before it quickly disappeared. Something fell from atop her head; and guesses where it landed?

On top of the cat which was still HER ice cream (A: as you can see she is very possessive over this sort of stuff L: Grrr**)****. **This chara however was dressed in a pink cheerleader dress, with matching visor and heart clip. Layla was getting madder by the second. The said girl sat there quiet; her bangs covering her eyes. After a while the two charas began to awake.

"What happened-nya?" the cat asked.

"And why are we covered in ice cream?" the cheerleader added.

They both turned their heads to the girl who continued to hold the melting dessert. Both charas shuddered as she began to speak.

"How dare you…' she whispered. She slowly lifted her head, showing that her eyes were now completely black, and a pair of black wolf ears and tail popped out.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY ICE CREAM?!?!" she screamed, as a fiery aura surrounded her, and she threw both ice cream and charas to the ground. "How dare you land on me and ruin my favorite treat that I worked so hard to get!!" she pointed to them as they cowered on the ground. "I demand you must now REPENT!!" she yelled.

"Waaahhh we're sorry!!!' they both cried and bowed, 'Forgive us!!" Layla continued to watch their groveling until she heard some grumbling behind her, snapping her out of the chara change. She turned, seeing the rest of the SC cast passed out on the ground, "OMG! It's really them!" she cheered with starry eyes. Running over to them, and ignoring the now scared shitless (L: literally...jk!) charas on the ground, she reached the closest person who happened to be Amu. After somehow cleaning the ice cream off her hands, she began to poke the pinkette in the face.

"No…5 more minutes..." she complained, and turned over. After her giggling stopped Layla moved on to the next person, who just happened to be her favorite cat. She then poked Ikuto just like she did to Amu. The cat boy just tried to knock away whatever was bothering him with his hand, using it like a cat paw.

"KAWAII!" Layla said with hearts in her eyes. The hyper girl then continued poking the people on the ground, giggling at their amusing reactions. Soon, she reached Tadase (L: Eeew! :P), but since she was so disgusted with the blond king, she picked up a conveniently placed stick lying on the ground next to them and poked him in the nose.

While stifling a giggle, she pulled the stick out and saw a huge booger. After successfully managing to hold back her vomit, she took the booger stick and stuck it in his mouth (T: O.O A&L: Hahaha!). The now very gross boy started munching on it saying "Mmm…...pocky…" No longer able to control herself, she burst out laughing. (Everyone: Hahaha… T: TT-TT) The girl was now laughing and rolling on the ground after somehow managing to take pictures, and even film the funny scene with her phone. Soon everyone woke up, crowding around the said girl. Even the two charas who had been scared half to death by the laughing girl before and the king (Aki: *_coughprincecough_*) who had just pulled the stick out of his mouth without anyone seeing.

After apparently just staring at the laughing girl for a few seconds Nagihiko (L: Cross-dresser! XD) coughed, causing Layla to stop laughing. She looked up, and stared at them; she quickly stood up looking slightly nervous. "Oh, um sorry about that, there was something really funny and I couldn't stop laughing." She said scratching the back of her head; everyone else just sweat-dropped. "Anyways I'm Layla Hoshiko.", the girl said, extending her hand. Everyone was quiet, until a girl with pigtails and bows ran up and shook her hand and replied "Hiya Layla-chi I'm…" she was then cut off by a sound coming from Layla's pocket, which had begun playing the song My Boy. "One sec." Layla said as she put the cell phone to her ear. "Mushi-mushi."

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice screamed from the other end of the phone, causing the girl to hold the phone about arms length away. Everyone just stood there and watched with shocked faces.

"Hold on a sec.**'** she says to the stunned group **'**I'm still at the park.**"**

"Why?!**"**

"Well, let's just say you were right.**"** There was a pause.

"…About what?**"**

"Ya know……your vibe about the portal…and people from another world?**"**

"What?! Who?!**"**

"……SC**…"**

"So…_**HE'S HERE**__?!?!__**"**_

"Yes and stop yelling.**"**

"Bring them here NOW!**"**

"Wait—**"**Layla tried to answer but the girl already hung up. Sighing, she put away her phone and turned back to the group**. ****"**Well, I think it would be best to come with me.**"**

"Why should we**." **a short, blond girl states**. **(L**: **Rima!)

"Well for one you guys probably have a lot of questions that I and my friend have answers to.' Layla replied, 'Not to mention that if certain people (A: fangirls/boys) find you here, it's not going to be pretty.**" **

"Well, we should introduce ourselves." a boy with green hair and glasses states.

"Oh don't worry about it', Layla states cutting him off, 'I already know who you guys are." She says with a grin. They all stared at her, each with just about the same confuzzled expression on their faces.

"Y-you do? How is that?" asked a girl with pink hair and Gothic Lolita clothing (L&A: Amu-Chan!); she was blushing slightly.

"How is what?" asked Layla.

"How do you know our _names_." A deep husky voice said.

The voice belonged to none other than Ikuto, as he stood there looking at her in all his kitty glory (A: Hahaha).

She turned around to face him, her mouth open with a reply, when her brain suddenly shut down. She just stood there, gaping at him. Well, more like his cat ears since he was still chara changed with Yoru; she had gotten sparkling stars in her eyes and was now in a slightly more chibified version of her already chibi-self (Aki: Hahaha gomen Hahaha~ L: _*anger tick mark*_ grrr..). They raised a simultaneous eyebrow at her insane-like behavior. Those poor fools…now they were stuck with an obsessive, fangirl _Layla_.

The next thing Ikuto knew he was flat on his back on the ground, being practically glomped to death by said insane, fangirlish Layla; now equip with white cat ears and tail. She stared up at him and did a sort of high-pitched fangirl squeal, hugging him tighter. Utau was glaring at her, she could feel it. But she also really couldn't care less, as she was still in fangirl mode. She couldn't believe Ikuto-kun was here! _The _Ikuto!

Her fun was (once again) short lived, as Nagihiko (again) loudly cleared his throat, just as she was reaching for his pretty kitty ears, effectively snapping her out of her fangirl mode. Her cats appendages then twitched, and were replaced with wolf ones once more. She quickly jumped up, and did a high jump away from them; the group was shocked at what they saw. Layla stood there, looking at them with a now impassive face, as if nothing had happened. She had grey wolf ears that were lying against her deep black hair, a grey tail, and blackish-brown eyes. What happened next left them all stupefied. She growled, not really at them, but more or less at Nagihiko and Tadagay. Nagi, because he keeps ruining her fun; and Tadase, well, she just doesn't like the boy--girl--_thing_. The two charas got scared again and were now hiding in a nearby tree.

"What the heck just happened?!" Layla yelled glaring at Nagi. He smiled nervously. She heard another cough, and her glare turned over to the green haired kid also known as Kairi. He coughed again, the glare intensified. He gulped slightly, "Don't you think that we should get going?" he asked, trying to change the subject. She frowned, apparently it worked.

Though he was right, she should've been home half an hour ago; she flinched. Akira was going to_ kill_ her. _'Unless…'_ she thought, _'I can find someone else…'_ She smirked evilly at this, and began walking off toward her house. Only stopping at the bench to pick up her manga, then walking off again as her wolf appendages disappeared. The group, who by now had nothing better to do, grabbed their chara and followed her. None of them knowing exactly what they were getting themselves into. Those poor idiots…

Five min. later, at Akira and Layla's house

The group, minus Layla, Nagi (L: crossdresser!), and Ikuto (cuz he's just cool like that), all stared at the huge building before them. One thought went through their minds at that moment, _'Oh...Em...gee…this is her house?! It's _huge!_'_ As they all stared in awe, nobody seemed to notice how close they actually were until Layla pressed a doorbell, causing a really loud tune that sounded suspiciously like "**Barbie Girl**" to play, making them hold their ears in pain. All except for Tadagay anyways, who actually liked the song; this of course made Layla twitch. She was about to say something, when she heard angry footsteps headed towards the door. Panicking, she quickly put her plan into action and pushed Tadase, quite roughly might I add, in front of the doorway, moving far away with nothing but a "Royalty first" as her excuse. He was about to say something, when the door slammed open from the inside, and a foot came up to his face and kicked him about three feet back, into a tree. They were all stunned speechless, their mouths hanging open as they turned to face the doorway, only to be shocked once more. There in the doorway stood a girl about five-foot four, with medium length, choppy black hair with red and blue streaks running through it. Her eyes were a deep crimson, and she had a slight scowl on her face as she glared death at them. Despite this though, some of the guys were drooling. She was wearing a pair of baggy forest green cargo pants that sat on her hips, and a black Happy Bunny tank top that showed some of her midriff and green converses with skulls on them.

They were all surprised to say the least when Layla (who had been quietly thanking god that she wasn't Tadase at the moment) suddenly attached to the girls' leg and began bawling her eyes out (Aki: _*coughfakecough*_); the girl twitched. While kicking her leg in every direction possible, trying to shake the crying girl (Aki: FAKE!) off of her, she screamed,

"Where the Hell were you?!" the crying girl was still groveling on her leg.

"Waaahhh!!! I'm sorry, b-but the ice cream…a-and the stick…the glomping…" the girl continued to whine, not making any sense at what she was saying. After twitching a bit still listening to her whining, she snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled, so loud in fact that everyone flew about two feet back from the girl. Unfortunately, the cat-boy (L: Ikuto XD) had still been chara changed for unknown reasons, and the sudden screaming made him pass out. (A: extremely sensitive ears) Upon seeing this, the girl who was crying not five seconds ago (A: like I said, FAKE!) now had her white cat ears and tail popped out, as she once again glomped the now defenseless cat-boy with big, sparkly chibi eyes. Finally she was able to grab his pretty kitty ears; playing with them and making them twitch in every way possible. "KAWAII!!" the girl squealed, as she hugged the blue haired boy tighter making him wake up. "What the hell?!" he manages to say, even while being suffocated by the hug. Akira, who had managed to stop twitching in anger by this point, pulled out a camera, a chair, and popcorn from out of nowhere and took a seat to eat and film the show that was occurring. Everyone else just watched with shocked faces, while a fiery aura was quickly growing around Utau. She suddenly snapped when she heard these four words come from the glomping girls' lips. "You're sooo cute Ikuto-Chan!"

The next thing they knew, Utau had snatched the girl up by the scruff of her neck, dragging her away from the now conscious Ikuto. Once she stopped she sat the poor girl down, well more like plopped, on the grass and turned Layla to face her; the fury still evident in her eyes. She pulled her hand back, and was about to slap the girl, when something completely and utterly random happened…just as Utau's hand was about to make contact with her face, Layla bit her hand… Soon enough, Utau was running around the yard, her arms flailing about as she tried to detach the crazy the girl. "Waaahhh get off!!" the girl screamed still shaking her arm, as the girl latched onto it growled and bit harder with grey wolf ears laid back on her head in anger.

After finishing the popcorn, Akira was starting to get a bit irritated with their bickering, so she put the camera and chair away. She then walked to the side of the house, and grabbed a green hose. Then, turning on the nozzle she sprayed both girls with water, soaking them both. After quickly letting go of the blonds' hand, she was starting to taste the perfume on her skin, Layla turned and growled at her friend and jumped on the roof. "Don't mind her she's just a little cranky. She's probably just plotting my death or something. She'll most likely be back down after a while', sighed Akira as she looked in the direction her friend had taken off into, 'she'll be fine…I think." Turning around to enter the house, she tosses the hose to where it was before and looked back at the frozen anime cast "So are you coming or what?" she asks them.

"Why should we-nya?" said the black cat chara (Risa: Yoru! x3). "Well, it would be a bit rude of me to not invite you all considering the circumstances and all; plus if you don't, I could just call all the fangirls (and fanboys) of the world to glomp you all to death." she said with a smirk. "You can't do that, and even if you could, how bad could they be?" Utau says in an irritated tone. Smiling evilly, Akira replies, "Of course I can, I have their group on speed dial, and trust me they are a million times worse that that thing that just jumped on the roof." (L: I'm not a thing! A: just shut up!) Shuddering a bit, the group reluctantly follows her into the house. "Take a seat." Akira tells them as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in the living room. "This place is amazing" Amu says gaping at everything; and that it was. There were two black couches that could each fit four people and two chairs, probably large enough to fit two people each. There was a flat screen TV, and two eight foot shelves filled with books. Getting comfortable, she cleared her throat to get their attention and was just about to speak when the door slammed open, and three people walked in. They all gasped, well, everyone except Akira, who just glared; she was getting a bit tired of people interrupting. Aren't we all; but, back to the stupidity now. Two of the people were girls who looked almost the same, except for the color of their eyes and hair. One girl had red hair with black tips, and black eyes with red six-point stars. The other girl had black hair with blue tips, and one green eye, with another that was blue. The third person, which was an older looking guy, had shaggy grey hair with black tips and brown eyes. Behind them were five charas; two cats and three dogs. "Hey Akira." the two girls greeted the annoyed one on the chair. "So, who are the freaks?" the guy asks.

Akira got a sort of mocking, innocent look on her face as she replied, "What freaks exactly? Cuz the only freaky person I happen to see here is you." She smirked, glaring playfully at him. He glared back at her, equally amused. He was the first to crack, however, from their little glaring contest, as he finally burst out laughing causing him to break eye contact with her ruby eyes. A huge grin broke out across her cheeks, as she laughed along with him. Eventually the laughter died down, although there was a small giggling from Akira every now and then. Soon enough, she finally stopped completely and looked at him again. He stared at her with questioning eyes, as she still had yet to answer his question. Tilting her head slightly to the left, looking like a curious kitten, she looked back at him her own gaze glaring and impatient. She then stuck her hand out towards him, as if waiting for him to give her something. Realization lit up on his face, as he pulled out a small black bag with the words _'Hot Topic'_ printed on the front that had been hidden behind his back the entire time. He walked up to the chair, and by this time everyone was watching the two, trying to make sense of this. When he finally made it to where she was sitting Akira was fidgeting in her seat, wanting to get her hands on whatever it was that was in the bag that he still held; he chuckled a bit at her childishness. Unfortunately that's what got him in trouble; her patience snapped and she ended up tackling the tall boy to the ground. How? The magical after-effects of being around Layla too long, that's how. Looking down at the older boy, she took note that he seemed to have an almost non-existing blush on his face. It was barely noticeable, but she caught it.

Smirking, she began to think of more ways that she could possibly embarrass the poor teen even more. In about two minutes, she had gotten to about number 115 when she was suddenly snapped out of her daze as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up, she blinked, seeing both of the twins there. "I think it would be a good idea…" "To get off of him before Layla finds out." The black haired twin began, as the red headed one finished; both with slight humored looks on their faces. Sighing, the girl reluctantly got off the boy, knowing if her one friend did find out she'd be as scary as she herself when chara changed with shadow…almost. "Thanks Kylie and Nairae" the older boy said. "No problem" both girls reply. "You know, that whole twin mind crap gets to be annoying after a while." Akira, who was a bit pissed her fun was ruined, said. "We know" both girls replied perfectly in sync again; Akira twitched. "Whatever, now Toshiro my stuff" Akira says holding her hand out. "Fine, here." the boy said tossing the bag from his spot still on the floor.

Catching it with ease, she took it, as well as Kylie, and headed back over to where she was before; but not before managing to land a sharp kick to his side. Giggling as she did so, and ignoring the many curses the now wounded boy was sending at her, Akira happily dragged the confuzzled girl away from her twin so that they wouldn't try and creep out the guests. _'__Speaking of those guys' _she thought,_ 'they haven't really said anything in like, ten minutes,__(__L__: like she actually knows*sarcasm*) __I wonder…' _

She turned to where the group was sitting, and froze; they were all staring at her. Well not really her but more like the top of her head. Slightly confused as to why they were staring, well gawking at her hair she hesitantly raised her hands up to her head to check for any problems. Glancing back at the group she happened to catch Kukai staring at her; she blushed lightly. He noticed this, and blushed as well, looking away. Still trying to figure out what was wrong with her head, Akira began to lightly pat it in places; trying to find whatever it was that was making them stare. She was getting a bit freaked out, since some of the girls had that star struck look in their eyes. You know, that look that people get when they see something so cute, and they just wanna touch it? Yeah that look; it was starting to scare her even more than Layla, when she gets that same look every time she……_'oh shit…'_she thought as she felt for the top sides of her head, _'…I knew it…'_.

Atop her head were two red and black colored fox ears, and checking behind her there was a matching red and black tail as well; she sweatdropped at this. _'__Hmm…apparently I accidentally chara changed with Kiki somehow……she must be doing something again'__, _she though sighing. Well, whatever it was the little fox girl was doing would probably have to wait; she had other things to deal with. She tried clearing her throat to get their attention, "Eh-hem! Excuse me?!" they still weren't listening. Annoyed by his, she stood up (not much of an improvement though) and took out a silver whistle with a skull on it, an evil sort of gleam in her eyes; her ear twitched. She took a deep breath, and blew, causing them all to cringe (A: or in Ikuto's case, pass out again). They all looked at her again, most glaring this time, not really caring about the unconscious cat-boy. Glare as they might at her, it had no effect for she was the champion if glaring; as such, she glared right back, making them stop instantly.

Clearing her throat again, she took a few steps towards them and said, "…So…um, does anyone remember what we were talking about earlier?" Everyone just sweatdropped at this, her friends seemed to find this quite funny however, as they were laughing just a few inches behind her. She growled. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember! It was fine before Toshiro-nii-san came home…then she lost concentration. How's that for genius of the year?

A sudden shiver went down her spine, and she felt as if something extremely weird was about to happen. Stupidly, she just brushed it off as nothing…for now. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah I remember now, I was gonna tell you how we know who you guys are, right?" she asked. They nodded. "Well then, how do you know us exactly?" Tadase, who had barely said a word, asked. "Oh that's real simple,' she says waving him off nonchalantly 'the truth is that you guys are actually--" BOOM!!! There was an explosion from upstairs which caused Ikuto to wake up, falling off the couch as he did so. There was the sound of evil laughter coming from the top of the stairs to their left. The feeling she had gotten earlier was back, and anther shiver was making its way down her spine once more. Slowly they all turned their heads to face the stairs. A shadow appeared through the mist. Everyone watched in silence as the figure approached.

Looking as if they had just seen a ghost, everyone's eyes grew wide. There, at the bottom of the steps, stood Layla dressed in black camouflage army pants, boots, and a tank top. Under her eyes were black charcoal marks, a headband was around her head and her eyes glowed a bright red (L: mood contacts XD). Her grey wolf ears and tail were out as well. The most surprising of all was the (paint) gun in her hands as she chuckled maniacally. Toshiro however, slapped a hand to his face mumbling "Not again……", while the twins just looked toward Akira, glaring, and said "You just _had_ to piss her off." The girl just shrugged in reply as she looked at her insane friend, knowing that once she is chara changed with Yori it's hard to stop her. Layla, who's laughing had gotten louder, finally shouted, "Say hello to my little friend!" and pulled the trigger, aiming right for Akira. Then, moving too fast for the human eye to see, Akira pulled the little blond prince in front of her, and with a wicked smirk /dashed out of the room dragging two certain boys along with her. Tadase was then covered in red splotches; he twitched, before falling to the floor. After staring for a bit, Amu screamed "You killed him! Oh my god you killed Tadase!" Layla just stared at the girl as if she had grown two extra heads or something. "No I didn't.', she said, 'though I wish I had…"

As she was saying this the little prince was starting to get up; unfortunately for him she noticed. He sat up, slightly dizzy from the impact, holding his head. He looked down, his eyes bugged out, seeing all the red blotches covering him, "WHAT THE HE--" He was shot yet again by Layla, "Who said you could get up!" she screamed at the, once again, unconscious boy. "Now where's Akira?!" the girl yelled, looking around the room. Then BAM!! The doors on the other side of the room were kicked open by none other than Akira herself, as she stood there with Toshiro and Kukai on either side of her. All of them were carrying massive amounts of water guns and balloons, and ready to go. Layla's eyes widened at first, but then narrowed into a deadly glare. "Toshiro you traitor!' she yelled pointing accusingly at him, 'How dare you fraternize with the enemy!"

"She's forcing me!" the boy yelled in defense, pointing to Akira who just stuck her tongue at him. "So, you're supposed to help me!" Layla screams back. "Just shut up and fight!" Akira yells. "Fine then, charas ATTACK!" suddenly 9 charas with miniature guns showed up and started firing paint. Toshiro, Kukai, Akira and Layla began attacking each other as well.

_-- 5 mins later…_

Soon everyone else had joined the fight as well. The teams were Water vs. Paint. On the water team, it consisted of: Akira (the leader), Toshiro (general), and Kukai (second general), Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, as well as Shadow, Maru and Kiki (who didn't feel like getting killed by Akira's wrath). Not one of them had been hit yet. As for the Paint Team; their group consisted of: Layla (the leader), Kairi (general), Yaya (second general), Utau, Tadase, and Amu (who was aiming at Ikuto mostly); their team also had Kiseki and Yoru (who were fighting each other); as well as Iru, Pepe, Yori, Musashi and for some reason Dia.

Water and paint flew everywhere. Kylie and Nairae just watched sweatdropping. Looking at each other, they suddenly got a brain jinx and walked off into the kitchen. Risa and Suu followed them in so they could help with whatever it was they were doing. The other charas stayed and watched their bearers battling each other, cheering them on. The living room would never survive this…

_--About two hours later…_

The place was a mess. Furniture and popped water balloons everywhere. Many of the people had multicolored hair now, from the paint. Many were passed out from exhaustion, except Layla and Akira. Both stood across from each other, hands on their guns. Weird cowboy music played, and tumbleweed rolled across the room.

The two girls glared at each other, neither one wanting to back down. Akira's fox ears twitched, as did Layla's wolf ones. They began to circle the room, never once breaking eye contact, the glares intensified. Suddenly Layla tripped over something, or rather, someone, thus causing her to fall to the ground, breaking the contact.

She cursed whatever it was that tripped her, got up, and kicked it. **Hard**. Looking down, she spotted Tadase, and kicked him again, only harder. She picked up her gun again, that lay discarded on the floor beside him, and shot at his leg. She then turned back to where Akira was supposed to be, only to find that she was gone. She frowned.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. Turning, she saw none other than the one and only Akira, smirking evilly. "Say your prayers." she said, just before firing her gun (of water), successfully knocking Layla out. "I win!" Akira cheers, doing an extremely happy dance.

The moment she was finished, she twins came back in the room with trays in their hands. "We made--""COOKIES!" Layla yelled as she woke up to the intoxicating smell and bounded for the snack. She was almost there, however, when she tripped over something, again. (A: You are such a klutz! Lol. ~ L: T-T) She fell face first into a giant blueberry pie that conveniently decided to poof into existence.

Somehow becoming even more chibified, her huge tongue licked off the blueberry. "Yum." she said, as she skipped off to get her real prize.

When she got there, her face fell, as everyone had already eaten the cookies. Turning, about to go into her Emo corner, she sees one last cookie. As soon a she was about to grab the treat, another hand beat her to it.

That hand belonged to none other than Akira. Layla's eyes began to water as she looked toward her best friend with the puppy dog look. "Please ma'am I want a cookie…" she whined pitifully. After a few seconds of pretending to think it over, Akira looked down at the girl and said, "Fine, but only if you can get it." Akira smirked, holding the cookie above the girl's head.

When the shorter girl attempted to grab the snack, the taller one just held it out of her reach. Then, as soon as Layla stopped reaching she lowered it again, only to raise it back as the girl tried to reach for it again. Seeing the shorter girl now getting frustrated and angry that she couldn't get it, Akira laughed.

Layla tried to tackle her to get the cookie, but Akira just tossed it over to Toshiro who, despite not paying attention, caught it with ease. Not even getting a chance to say 'what', the boy was tackled to the ground by the small girl. Layla continued to sit on the boy as she ate.

After finishing her treat, she looked down at the now glaring boy. "Hehehe…Sorry." She said, scratching the back of her head nervously, as she stood up followed by the boy. As soon as they were back on their feet, Akira yawned, saying "Time for bed!" Everyone just agreed with her, when Layla suddenly got a light bulb above her head.

Pointing in a random direction she yelled, "Look an X-egg!!" everyone stupidly looked to where the girl pointed, while Layla chara-changed with Yori and pushed everyone into bedrooms while efficiently locking the doors right after. The forced groupings went like this: ~Amu/Ikuto ~Kairi/Yaya

~Rima/Nagihiko ~Kukai/Akira

~Utau/Tadase~Kylie/ Nairae

Akira, who had just realized what had happened, began pounding on the door screaming to be let out, as well as Amu, Rima and Utau. Layla just laughed, when she was suddenly pushed into a room with Toshiro by the charas, who locked the door as well. As everyone realized they weren't going to be getting out of the rooms, they decided it was best to just get some sleep. Then something suddenly hit the SC crew, "We still didn't get an explanation!!!"

Akira: Woo! _*wipes imaginary sweat from fore head*_ man that was long!

Lisa: That's about 16.5 pages of writing right there…_*looks at hands and winces*_ ouch…

Ikuto: Hey! Where is the Amuto!?

L&A: Shut up!

Akira: You should be grateful that we haven't just killed you yet…

Lisa: _*Somehow attached to Toshiro's arm* _Yeah, especially seeing as how you've been fainting since the chapter started._*snickers evilly*_

Toshiro: Why am I here again?

Akira: Because you had nothing better to do, and you love us.

Toshiro: …no…not really…

Lisa: But…but I thought _*gives sad puppy eyes*_

Toshiro: Um…uh…_*looks away nervously mutters*_ dammit…

Akira: See, you have to love us. We made you _*evil laugh*_

Lisa: Okay, someone say it.

Tadagay: Please R—_*__gets punched in face__*_

Akira: Not you. Toshiro, if you could do the honors.

Toshiro: _*sighs*_ fine, please R&R before they kill us all.

Ikuto: And for more Amuto _*winks*_

Fangirls: KYAA!! _*faints*_

L&A: Bye! _*faints from exhaustion* _


End file.
